


Укротители

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Сказ про то, как Люциус келпи искал. Ну или не совсем келпи.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Укротители

— Мерлина за ногу! — раздалось над водой. Потом послышался характерный звук уходящего ко дну тела, затем неразборчивое бульканье, сильный всплеск и набор совсем уж вульгарных, наполовину маггловских ругательств. 

Люциус непроизвольно поморщился.

— Мистер Поттер, вы долго собираетесь играть в русалочку? Или у вас спарринг с местными водорослями?

Тот пробурчал что-то невнятное, парой резких движений донес себя до берега и быстро выбрался из воды, отряхиваясь и отфыркиваясь, словно круп-переросток.

— Что, высушивающим и водоотталкивающим заклинаниям в аврорате не учат? — поинтересовался Люциус. — Или наши доблестные стражи правопорядка сочли, что победитель Волдеморта в дополнительном обучении не нуждается?

— Аврор счел, что в присутствии бывшего Упивающегося не стоит занимать голову, руки и палочку бытовыми заклинаниями, — огрызнулся Поттер. — А то мало ли что.

— Разумно, — одобрил Люциус ровным тоном. — Что ж, помогать аврорам — долг любого законопослушного гражданина.

С этими словами он быстро вытащил палочку — Поттер среагировать не успел, а значит, что бы ни говорил, на самом деле ничего не опасался — и наложил на коллегу высушивающее заклинание. Несколько более мощное, чем следовало, так что Поттер моментально сравнялся по цвету с вареным раком.

— Спасибо, — прорычал тот таким тоном, что это больше смахивало на «идите к Мордреду». 

— Рад быть полезным, мистер Поттер, — благодушно усмехнулся Люциус. 

Откуда-то издалека донесся тихий плач авгура.

  
* * *

Гарри Поттер и Люциус Малфой медленно брели вдоль берега озера, с недавних пор прозванного местными жителями «Лох-Несским», хотя размеры водоема не предполагали, что в нем может жить такое же чудище, как в шотландском оригинале. Не то чтобы Люциуса удивляло это логическое противоречие: об умственных способностях магглов он был мнения весьма невысокого, если не сказать хуже.

— Я связался с местной маггловской полицией, — сообщил Поттер. — За полвека здесь, — он кивнул головой на воду, — зарегистрировано больше тысячи несчастных случаев со смертельным исходом.

— Если в озере обосновался келпи, то ничего удивительного, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Здесь, видимо, рыбачат.

— Откуда вы знаете? — немедленно насторожился Поттер.

Люциус вздохнул.

— Келпи — хищники, но потребности в людоедстве не испытывают, — пояснил он тщательно отрепетированным дома менторским тоном — и с удовольствием отметил, как у Поттера вытягивается лицо в полураздраженной, полускорбной гримасе. — Он пожирает тех, кого затаскивает в воду, только если находится в плохом настроении. Очевидно, его что-то раздражает. Рыбаки, например.

— Да-да, я помню, — промычал Поттер. И горестно вздохнул. 

« _Очевидно_ , тон собеседника ему кого-то или что-то напомнил», — мысленно усмехнулся Люциус. Вслух же сказал:

— Но в последнее время никто не погиб.

— За три года, — буркнул Поттер.

— Пошли слухи о странностях, и вот тогда-то министерство и задергалось. Когда смысла вмешиваться уже нет. Добрая старая Англия, ничего-то в ней не меняется, — усмехнулся Люциус.

— Вынужден с вами согласиться, — Поттер скривился так, будто проглотил лимон. — Если, конечно, не принимать во внимание Статут.

— О да, Статут, разумеется, намного важнее, чем тысяча трупов. Не то чтобы меня сильно беспокоила судьба магглов…

— Тогда какого Мордреда вы тут делаете? — взорвался наконец Поттер. — Не припомню вашего имени в списках работников министерства.

— Зато мое имя есть в списке членов Комитета по охране редких магических существ, — гордо пояснил Люциус, хотя никакой гордости по этому поводу не испытывал. После войны он был вынужден, доказывая свою лояльность новому правительству, вписаться в огромное количество благотворительных организаций, по большей части совершенно бессмысленных, созданных безмозглыми магглолюбцами — и Комитет был одной из них. — Мой долг как сопредседателя правления убедиться в том, что вы случайно не уничтожите несчастного келпи, их и так мало. Не то чтобы я сомневался в великолепной подготовке наших доблестных авроров, — добавил он с иронией. — Уверен, вы в состоянии справиться с келпи, не прибегая к крайним мерам. Но мало ли что.

Поттер ожег временного коллегу ненавидящим взглядом, но промолчал.

— Но вот какого… гм, Мордреда _вы_ тут делаете? — продолжил Люциус после небольшой паузы. — Если я не ошибаюсь, это работа для сотрудников отдела по контролю.

— Я сам вызвался, — зачем-то пояснил Поттер, хотя Люциус и так прекрасно об этом знал.

— Готов поспорить, это случилось после того, как в деле появилась информация о маггле с острой герпетофобией*, — пробормотал Люциус будто бы себе под нос и скосил глаза на собеседника. Тот ощутимо напрягся.

В последние три года келпи, позабавившись, отпускал магглов невредимыми, но одна из его жертв так испугалась водяной змеи, что впала в ступор. И «лекарство», с помощью которого ее вернули в нормальное состояние, подозрительно напоминало какую-то хитрую модификацию Глотка покоя. 

— Нельзя исключать вероятность, что здесь скрывается какой-нибудь непойманный Упивающийся, — дополнил свое пояснение Поттер, сделав вид, что не услышал предыдущий комментарий.

— Который помогает магглам. Естественно, — усмехнулся Люциус.

— Который приручает келпи, — парировал Поттер — довольно, впрочем, неуверенным тоном. Оно и понятно: версия не выдерживала никакой критики.

— Келпи не приручаются, — возразил Люциус, но тут Поттер вдруг замер и, повернув голову, начал пристально вглядываться в воду. У самого берега танцевали золотые блики. Вроде бы солнечные, но, присмотревшись, Люциус заметил парящий над самой водой небольшой верткий золотой шар, похожий на снитч. Или на сниджета, что было более вероятно.

— С другой стороны, — заметил он, — возможно, тут просто окопался сумасшедший магозоолог.

Поттер, однако, его не слушал. Он подошел еще ближе к воде и с какой-то мальчишеской и удивительно светлой улыбкой протянул руку — видимо, инстинкты ловца были неистребимы.

Люциус понял, что сейчас произойдет, на секунду позже, чем следовало: келпи были метаморфами, но он никогда не слышал, что они могут превращаться в других магических существ.

Поттер с громким плеском свалился в озеро и моментально ушел под воду. Однако, как ни быстро это произошло, его успела догнать голубовато-белая вспышка. Люциус быстро сотворил за спиной невидимый щит, да еще и незаметно отступил на несколько миллиметров в сторону — для надежности. Как оказалось, не зря: оглушающее заклинание, которое благодаря его маневру прошло по касательной, было такой силы, что могло бы щит и пробить.

— Сто докси Мерлину в задницу! — выругались за спиной знакомым голосом, который никто в магической Британии не слышал уже четыре года.

Люциус мысленно зааплодировал. За что он всегда ценил Снейпа, так это за способность изобретать экспрессивные, но изящные ругательства.

— Я, конечно, догадывался, что ты не хочешь никого видеть, но все же не рассчитывал на _столь_ теплый прием.

Вместо ответа Снейп особым образом свистнул. Над водой показалось щупальце, напоминающее осминожье, и медленно заскользило к берегу. У самой кромки оно вдруг взлетело в воздух и шлепнулось на берег уже в виде странноватой собаки, похожей на коричневую недорощенную овчарку. «Овчарка» отряхнулась, радостно гавкнула и деловито потрусила вперед.

И только тогда Люциус обернулся.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как келпи тычется собачьей мордой Снейпу в руку.

  
* * *

— С каких это пор ты претендуешь на лавры Ньюта Скамандера? — ехидно поинтересовался Снейп таким тоном, будто только что ничего не произошло. Будто вообще ничего не произошло, и он просто заглянул из Хогварста в мэнор на чай субботним утром. 

— Взаимно, — огрызнулся Люциус и покосился на озеро. Поттер не показывался, но раз Снейп не волновался, ему тоже было незачем. — Мы с мистером Поттером час назад слышали авгура — он тоже твой?

— Перья авгура используются во многих зельях. А ты, я вижу, записался в клуб фанатов Поттера?

Люциус хотел было повторить свое «взаимно», но передумал.

— Да чтоб он сквозь землю провалился. Или воду, мне без разницы. Очевидно, в отличие от тебя.

Снейп намек проигнорировал. Он молча достал откуда-то практически из воздуха коробку из мутного, слегка шуршащего материала, оторвал верхний пестрый слой и достал кусок сырого мыса. Келпи, по-прежнему остающийся в облике собаки, навострил уши и предвкушающе повел носом.

— Это… что? — не выдержал Люциус.

— Австралийский келпи**, — ответил Снейп таким тоном, будто понятия не имел, что келпи в Австралии не обитают. — Так что ты здесь делаешь? — добавил он практически без паузы.

Люциус пару секунд понаблюдал за тем, как Снейп скармливает мясо своему «питомцу», и ответил честно:

— Тебя ищу. Модифицированный Глоток покоя — даже Поттер догадался. Я подозревал, что он непременно влипнет в неприятности, а ты непременно примчишься его спасать.

— То есть, ты ловил меня на живца?

— Почему же «ловил»? Поймал, — ехидно поправил Люциус. Снейп бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. И келпи, будто реагируя на его настроение, негромко, но угрожающе рыкнул. — Между прочим, — поспешно сменил тему Люциус, — Поттер тоже ищет тебя, а не какого-то там келпи. Уже четыре года ищет, все никак успокоиться не может. Очень по тебе убивается, — добавил он слегка ироничным, но все же сочувствующим голосом. Во-первых, чтобы Снейп не вообразил, будто Поттер собирается упечь его в Азкабан, а во-вторых, потому что метания Поттера и в самом деле вызывали что-то вроде сочувствия.

— Нет, — отрезал Снейп так резко, что сразу стало ясно: он предельно серьезен.

— Нет так нет, — Люциус примиряюще поднял руки. — В конце концов, одной тайной больше… А то сбежишь опять, и я тебя уже не найду.

— Ты меня и так не найдешь, — фыркнул Снейп. 

— Да, Поттер говорил, что аврорат проверил окрестности на все виды скрывающих чар. И ничего не нашел. Прими мои поздравления. — Снейп гордо улыбнулся — и вроде бы слегка оттаял. — Между прочим, — добавил Люциус, делая вид, что эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову, — если ты смог скрыть свой дом даже от министерства, неужели ты не смог скрыть место обитания своего… питомца от магглов?

— Если местные магглы поголовно забудут об озере, которое, помимо всего прочего, является одной из двух главных местных достопримечательностей, это будет подозрительно, — пояснил Снейп.

— А истории про неизвестное животное, затаскивающее людей в воду, не подозрительны? — изумился Люциус. — Впрочем, дело твое. Но забывать им не обязательно. — Снейп вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Есть слабые магглооталкивающие чары, они будут все видеть, но не захотят приближаться. Это старые чары, их со времен принятия Статута не использовали. 

— До Статута подобное могло быть популярно, — согласился Снейп.

— В библиотеке мэнора где-то есть нужная книга, — закинул удочку Люциус. — Могу одолжить.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Снейп, но Люциус достаточно его знал, чтобы понять: в отличие от предыдущего отказа, этот был произнесен не всерьез. 

— Как хочешь. Впрочем, теперь сотрудники министерства будут тут мелькать еще долго. Они же келпи ищут. 

— Феи им в помощь, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Я уже подобрал ему другое жилье. Временное, разумеется, — уточнил он, причем смотрел при этом на келпи. Тот вильнул хвостом и опустил уши.

Люциус моргнул, не уверенный, что зрение ему не отказывает, но все же возразил:

— Это невозможно. Келпи привыкают к месту. Поэтому их и можно поймать только зимой и на короткий период. Как только сойдет лед, они вернуться домой. И келпи не приручаются.

— Все животные не приручаются, пока их кто-то не приручил, — с видом мэтра магозоологии изрек Снейп.

В этот момент раздался тихий плеск, и поверхность воды пошла рябью. Снейп быстро подошел к Люциусу вплотную, будто собирался обнять, две короткие секунды смотрел ему в глаза и, наконец, кивнул, слабо улыбнулся краешками губ и растворился в воздухе. Послышался уже знакомый странный свист. Люциус прищурился и различил рябь дезиллюминационного заклятья: Снейп и келпи направлялись дальше вдоль берега. Когда они достигли группы растущих у воды деревьев, различить Снейпа стало уже невозможно, даже точно зная, что и где искать. 

И в этот же момент над водой показалась расплывающаяся физиономия Поттера: головной пузырь получился мутноватым, но казался очень прочным даже на вид. Люциус мысленно присвистнул.

Поттер выбрался на берег, избавился от пузыря — получилось у него только с третьей попытки — и воззрился на «коллегу» злыми и настолько несчастными глазами, что на какой-то момент Люциус почти дрогнул. Но подавил это чувство в зародыше и только сказал:

— Не стоит благодарности.

— О, то есть этот головной пузырь наколдовали вы? Разумеется.

— Подозреваете меня во лжи, мистер Поттер? Ваше право.

— Веритасерум? — ехидно предложил Поттер.

— Ордер? — в тон ему откликнулся Люциус.

Поттер обреченно махнул рукой, отцепил от мантии зацепившуюся за ткань консервную банку, а потом вдруг резко швырнул ее обратно в воду и завопил:

— Вот сволочь!

  
* * *

— Между прочим, нам по-прежнему надо найти келпи, — заметил Поттер вечером.

— Если он тут есть, в чем мы до конца не уверены, — скучающим тоном возразил Люциус. — Мало ли что взбредет в голову магглам.

— Мое свидетельство, разумеется, не в счет?

— Вольно вам было прыгать в воду за сниджетом. Как вам, несомненно, известно, келпи не превращаются в магических существ, — заметил Люциус так уверенно, что даже сам себе поверил.

— Тогда нам надо найти сниджета, верно? — парировал Поттер. — Но это уже действительно в компетенции отдела по контролю. 

— Собираетесь вызвать сюда мисс Грейнджер? Разумно. Полагаю, — будто размышляя вслух, продолжил Люциус, — под присмотром этой сознательной леди вы вряд ли нанесете урон популяции магических существ. Так что я могу отправиться домой.

— Естественно, можете, — буркнул Поттер, моментально переходя от ехидства к меланхолии. — _Вам_ тут больше делать нечего.

— Именно, — усмехнулся Люциус. И, повинуясь уже возникавшему смутному сочувствию, добавил: — Но я бы на вашем месте на многое не рассчитывал. Даже с учетом помощи мисс Грейнджер.

— Дикие зельевары не приручаются, да? — вздохнул Поттер. — То есть, разумеется, келпи.

— Совершенно верно, мистер Поттер, — подтвердил Люциус. Запустил руку в карман мантии и погладил пальцами обнаруженный час назад пергамент с координатами аппарации. — Совершенно верно.

  
_Конец_   


**Author's Note:**

> * Боязнь ящериц и змей.
> 
> ** Имеется в виду порода собак.


End file.
